Thicker Than Blood
by T.S. Nuit
Summary: Before you read this you must hear my history, my history on why I am here and the reason why I am who I am. To some this may be a warning, to others, the ones who are like me, this is a message, and to the humans this is something you need to know. Do not turn a blind eye. You must hear my story!
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: I know that this is beyond short! Just wanted to get the prologue out there! Tell me if you want to see more or not!

* * *

Prologue:

Before I can tell you my name or even gender I must tell you a story, one that my father and mother would tell me in order to make me understand, who I am. Listen closely, because I am only saying this once.

God sent down Michael to get rid of the abominations. The creatures you call werewolves and vampires. With everyone he would slay, it seemed like three more would pop up in its place, and the number of kills they would cause quadrupled. With every century Michael would spend down on earth leaves him weaker than the last. As Michael grows weaker on earth Lucifer grows stronger and restarts the fighting in heaven. Soon God calls Michael back up to heaven to help fight the still going on war between good and evil. In Michael's place he left the Assassino blood line. The Assassino blood line carries human blood as well as angel blood, letting the Assassino's carry out Michael's mission; to kill the supernatural.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Well now you know why I am here. Now I can tell you who I am. Excited? My name is Isabella Assassino. I am seventeen. I go to Forks High School. Um…let's see what else? Oh uh, my best friend's name is Paul, he is graduated. I have long brown hair, big innocent looking brown eyes, and I am only a few shades away from being albino. You can thank the constant rain and cloud cover for that. Alright, now that you know a little bit about me and what I look like it won't be totally awkward while I tell you my tragic story.

* * *

I unbuckle my seat belt and push my arms through the straps of my back pack that is being held together by the slowly breaking seams. I grab my trigonometry book (which has nothing to do to help me hunt down vampires and werewolves unless I throw an algebra problem at them) set it in my lap and pull up my black hood over my head. I push open the door, jump out and close the door with a loud bang, and sprint to the school's main door all while holding my trig book and my hoodie to make sure it stays my head. I pound up the four white solid cement stairs and into the crowded hallway. I let go of my hood which instantly slides off of my head.

"Hey Bella!" Mike calls.

I give him a wave along with a smile. He starts to push himself through the crowd and towards me. I hang back, letting him come to me as I wipe away any remaining raindrops on my face with my sleeve.

"Hey Mike!" I say with more cheeriness than I meant to.

He gives me an odd look, since everyone knows that I am not a morning person, but he brushes it off. "Are you going to Luke's Halloween party?"

I bite my lip and just shrug. For as long as I can remember Paul and I always hung out on Halloween. It always went the same. Paul would do something stupid and at the very last minute I would pull him out, before he would get in trouble or killed. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Recently though Paul hasn't been answering my calls or text, and it has been a couple of weeks. The last time I talked to him, we got into a huge fight. I have been giving him some space to cool off, but I think he is still mad at me.

"Bella?" Mike says and waves a hand in my face.

I flinch back and look up at Mike. I shake my head and give him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry what did you say?"

"I said if you are going to the Halloween party would you like to go with me?" He asks his cheeks blushing just a bit.

I smile at him. "If I can go, then I would love to go with you. Let me just make sure that me and Paul don't have any plans."

His smile falters a bit when I finish the sentence. Guilt stabs at my gut, I hurt him.

"I mean, we just always hang out on Halloween. It is like tradition, but I think he has other plans. I just want to make sure." I fill in quickly.

His smile becomes brighter and I sigh relieved. I look around and dig the tip of my sneakers into the hardwood floor until Mike was called away by the rest of the football team. He gives me a hug and a happy smile before he barrels through the crowd. I spin on my heels and wince at the loud squeaking and I squeeze past the zombie walking teenagers.

So we are going to skip all the way to lunch, because nothing exciting happens in English, European History, or trig. The interesting part is at lunch.

I drop my tray on the round table where Mike, Angela, Jessica, and a few others are sitting. I plop down in my seat and wallow in self-pity. I hate lunch. Not just because I can hear everyone's conversation, because of my heightened hearing. Not even the fact that I can smell every sweaty arm pit or every spritz of cologne or perfumer someone used. No, it isn't because of that. It is from the little tingly feeling I get when I am near a vampire or a werewolf. Since there are so many of the Cullens it isn't just a little tingle it feels like someone shoved my finger into a light socket.

I groan and sneak a peek at the Cullens. As usual they are all staring at me, well everyone but Rosalie she is glaring at me. My dad said that we can't attack them, because they haven't broken there treaty with the Quileute. Which is what I don't understand, we have never really had to have a reason to attack and kill any other vampires, but then again these are the first animal drinkers me and my family have run across. So far from what we have seen is that there aren't any wolves on the Reservation, but we know that there will be soon since the smell of vampires trigger the shift.

"Bella! Bella!"

I blink and look at Mike who is calling my name. Everyone's eyes are on my and I feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you want to go down to the La Push beach with us?"

"Uhh, when?" I ask.

"Tonight around six, it is supposed to stop raining before we get out of school and be the last night where the temperature is above seventy-five degrees." Jessica butts in.

I chew on my bottom lip. "Depends, what is today?"

"Friday." Jessica says in a duh tone.

I smile weakly at her. Right dumb me who could forget that it is Friday? Oh right I could since I am thinking about the blood thirsty vampires over there. "Oh yeah." I say in a small voice. "I would love to go. I might be an hour late though."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Angela asks, her small hand touching mine.

"Oh, yeah, I just have to do this trig homework and run some errands." I say with a wave of my hand.

"And that will take five hours?" Jessica says with a disbelieving tone.

"Jessica!" Angela calls out to her, her head shaking.

I nod though to answer her question. Well, to be honest the trig homework I can do later, it is the training that will take four hours when I get home and an hour for me to get a hold of Paul so that we can talk.

Jessica rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. "You just don't want to hang out with us."

I sit up quickly, and look around the table seeing who would believe that accusation. I look at Mike who is looking at his shoe with sudden interest. Next was Angela who isn't looking at me and playing with her boyfriend's fingers. I roll my eyes and stand up abruptly.

"You know what? If you want to believe that, then go ahead. I don't care!" I say and grab my tray of untouched food and left the table.

I dump the food into the trashcan and place the tray on the little table next to it. I stomp through the doors of the cafeteria right as the bell rings. Stupid Jessica and her big stupid mouth, sometimes I just want to drive my sword through her heartless body. Sadly she is human and my sword can't hurt her.

I sit down in my seat and wait for my French teacher to walk in along with the rest of my class. I fold my arms over my desk and drop my head into them. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I turn off my truck and hop out leaving my book bag and the heavy books in the passenger seat. Like Mike said the rain had quite about an hour before we got out of school. I unlock the front door and push it open.

"I'm home!" I call out as I slam the door shut.

I walk through the hallway the peach color walls are littered with picture frames of my small family. Yes even though my family –at least on my dad's side—are vampire and werewolves slayers we still take family portraits every year. It is a real pain if you ask me.

"Bella! Is that you?" A high pitched voiced asked.

I roll my eyes and make my way into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me." I say as I pick up an apple and rub it on my shirt.

I lift it up to my face and inspect it, after I deem it clean I take a chunk out of it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She opens the over door and bends down and grabs something out of it. With her hip she closes the hot over and the smell of brownies fills the air. My mouth waters and I watch my mother place the dessert on the cooling tray.

"Your little brother is having a bake sale. His school is trying to raise money for new art supplies." She says and places another pan of brownies in the oven.

"Uh huh." I say and nod my head my eyes still focused on the brownies. "Can I have a brownie?" I ask putting on my best puppy dog eyes and letting my bottom lip pout a little bit.

She turns and looks at me, quickly she averts her eyes. "Bella you know how your father feels about you eating sweets before you train." My mom says and begins frosting the vanilla cup cakes. "Now finish your apple and go get into training clothes."

"Fine." I grumble. "Where is dad?"

"He has to work late tonight so I am over looking your training today. Now I want you to do fifty pushups and sit ups and an hour of kick boxing."

I groan and take another bite of my apple and trudge up stairs. I pin my apple between my teeth as I shrug of the black hoodie, shimmy off my jeans, and pull off my shirt. I quickly yank on a light pink tank top and some shorts. I brush my hair into a tight pony tail and pin my bangs back. I shove my feet into my workout sneakers and run back down stairs.

After a couple more bites from the apple and a poor shot at the trashcan –hey I was never really good at basketball—I am off to the barn. Well it isn't really a barn, it is just a disguise. Inside is a gym. You know a little track, weights, bars, and anything else a gym would need. I walk over to the stereo system and click play turning the dial to the sound system all the way up.

I bob my head and walk over to the red busted punching bag. I pick up the roll of white tape ad quickly wrap it around my knuckles. I ball up my hands and quickly begin landing punches with loud smacks. Sweat begins to bead up on my forehead and running down at the nape of my neck. I bring my arm and quickly swipe it across my forehead. I take a step back and deliver a high kick to the bag making it swing back and forth dangerously. I set down my leg and smile victoriously.

"Bella?" A voice calls out.

I turn around to see my little brother in his black gym shorts and white wife beater.

"Hey Hun—"

_Thunk!_

I am sent stumbling forward the ground flying quickly up to my face. I stick my hands out just mere seconds before I ate a mouthful of sweaty hardwood floor tingles of pain craw up my arms and thighs from my hands and knees. Laughter drowns out the hard rock music that comes from the radio and I whip my head up and narrow my eyes.

"Oh you think that is funny?" I growl and quickly snap myself to my feet.

I charge at Hunter. He stops laughing and quickly sobers up. He spreads his feet shoulder length apart and squats a little bit. He balls up his fist and brings his arms in front of his chest with only a few inches apart from each other. I stick my arms out in front of me my eyes zeroed in on his scrawny shoulders. I jump when I am within a foot of his body my hands going on his shoulders as I flip over him.

Hunter quickly spins on his heels and is too slow to block my right upper cut punch to the ribs. A loud gush of air escapes from his mouth. I give him a wicked smile. Now I know what you are thinking. How could you beat up your little brother? Especially when you are seven years older than him. Well male vampire and werewolf hunters are much stronger than females. So it is I who has the unfair advantage.

Quick as lightening Hunter's tiny and _very _bony fist crashes into my cheek sending me down once again on all fours.

"Wow Bella today is just not your day. First a punching bag knocked you down then your little brother." He says chuckling. "Then again I am awesome."

I growl and stand up slowly. I fake a left punch and he moves away to dodge it to only have my right fist dig into his ribs. He narrows his brown eyes and lurches at me. His 110 pound body sends me to the floor and my head crashes into the floor. I groan and look at my brother who is straddling. I quickly lift my hips trying to buck him off. He sets all of his weight on my hips effectively cutting off the use of my legs, but he also loosened up his grip on my arms.

I pull my arms out of my grasps and quickly catch his arm which are trying to catch mine. With all the force I can muster I jerk him to the side and pin him down with my hips cutting off the use of his legs and holding his arms above him.

"Sorry little brother, but I am still the strongest."

He looks away and grumbles. "Not for long."

I climb off of him and hold my hand out for Hunter to take. He takes it and I haul him up. Well folks that is where the fun end and I end up looking like a fat sweaty man…not pretty. So I will save you from the scary details and skip to the part where I am getting out of the shower.

I pull up my towel and reach for my phone which is somewhere in the black hole that I call my bed. Seriously, I have lost more socks in my bed than I have in the dryer. I grab my phone and sit on the edge of my bed and slide the old phone up. Zero miss calls and texts which is really surprising since I have called and texted Paul at least three times that I am coming over.

I shrug. He can be surprised when he opens the door and sees moi. I stand up and toss my phone back into the black hole and drop the towel. I quickly slip on a pair of underwear and a flesh colored bra. I walk over to my closet and slip on a loose v-neck white t-shirt that has a very tiny useless pocket on my breast and then a pair of jeans. I slip on some shoes and walk over to my dresser. I rip the brush quickly threw my hair and bring all of my hair over to one side and quickly weave it into a long braid.

I grab my phone and keys and walk out of my room flipping off the light switch. I walk down the stairs and jump off the last step. I walk to the front door and open the door to meet my father.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey…where are you off to?" He asks.

"Paul's."

He nods. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yes." I lie smoothly. Who does homework on a Friday? Homework is a Sunday problem.

"Bella!" He says.

I shake my head. "Sorry dad what did you say?"

"Be home by eleven tonight. Tomorrow we are going hunting and will be up late. You will need all the sleep you can get."

I smile. "Got it dad." I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Bye dad!"

I climb into my red truck and quickly back out of the drive way. I push my truck as fast it can go trying to calm the nerves that blossomed into my stomach. You would think being a slayer would make me strong, arrogant, and wouldn't make me nervous over little things like this. But I can't help it. Will Paul be angry with me for showing unannounced? Then again I did call and text him, but still I slow my truck down a little and begin to chew on my bottom lip. Eventually I pull into Paul's drive way. I turn off the engine and quickly slide out of the truck before I could talk myself out of it and walk up to the front door.

I knock on the door and wait a few minutes until a repeat the action. I cross my arms and begin to tap my foot. Is he not home? I bend over backwards to peer into the open garage which has his truck in it. I scowl and bang on the door hard.

"Paul!" I yell. "I know you are here! Please open the door. We need to talk."

More seconds tick by and soon they become minutes until I hear shuffling behind the door. He pulls the door open and we make eye contact. The little tingling sensation begins to pass through me and I gasp. No he couldn't be! I look as something passes into his eyes and they become wide. All of a sudden he smiles and his face brightens.

Oh shit!

I know that look and I know what it means.

No this is a sick joke! My best friend couldn't turn into the horrible creatures that I am destined to kill!

"Bella!" He whispers reaching out to me.

I shake my head. I know what I am supposed to do. I am supposed to go home and tell my father that there are finally wolves, but I can't turn in Paul. I spin on my heal and run off into the woods ignoring the calls of my name and how it isn't safe. Little did he know that it is I who is not safe.

And that ladies and gentlemen is when my heart begins to break. Whether I know it or not.


End file.
